1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to target clamps. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved target clamp which more securely holds a shooting target to a target actuator and keeps the target securely clamped in place when the target is moved by the actuator.
2. State of the Art
It is common for law enforcement officers and others to engage in target practice to maintain their shooting accuracy. Law enforcement officers often use various methods of target practice to maintain and improve shooting accuracy. Frequently, an actuation mechanism is used to move targets in a manner which tests the law officers' accuracy and response time in shooting at moving or turning targets. This method of target practice provides improved training for real life scenarios, such as criminals suddenly appearing from behind a door, wall etc. and helps the officers develop quick reflexes and the ability to quickly determine whether a person poses a threat.
Targets are commonly formed from a sheet of paper, cardboard, or similar disposable material. The targets can be secured directly to a target actuator, or more commonly may be secured to one or more wooden posts, such as a 1×2 post, or other similar material which is clamped or secured to a target actuator. The target or the mounting post is often clamped to the target actuator.
Available target mounting systems frequently allow the target to become loose and slip or detach from the target clamping system. The repeated force of bullets impacting the target and the forces caused by sudden turning of the targets often cause the targets to slip or move out of the desired mounting position.
There is thus a need for a target clamp which overcomes the limitations of available target clamps by more securely holding the target or target mounting post during use.